Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-6+6z)+4(4z-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-6+6z}{)} + 4(4z-1) $ $ {-12+12z} + 4(4z-1) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -12+12z + {4(}\gray{4z-1}{)} $ $ -12+12z + {16z-4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {12z + 16z} {-12 - 4}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {28z} {-12 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {28z} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $28z-16$